Quidditch In the Buff
by Nikolina
Summary: A fun fic about James, Lily, Sirius, and Arabella playing a little game of strip quidditch.


A/N: Okay, everyone…this is my first attempt at an actual story so…

A/N: Okay, everyone…this is my first attempt at an actual story (if this ends up being one) so…. here goes!

Quidditch In The Buff 

** **

"SCORE! Hah! Off comes a layer!" Lily exclaimed. She and Arabella Figg exchanged high fives and started giggling as James and Sirius took off…their socks.

"Ooh la la!" Arabella called at the boys. James and Sirius were exchanging amused glances, as this was only the first goal of their game of strip quidditch.

It was dark, but the moon produced enough light for the group of four to see what they were doing on the pitch…well sorta. They couldn't make any light because if they got caught out here, they would have detentions for all eternity (or at least the rest of the school year). It was the boys versus the girls in this game of quidditch with the ultimate goal…to have the other team playing in the nude. And the girls had scored the first goal.

"Well we're just getting started, aren't we James?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, watch this!" James said, and at that moment he threw up the quaffle, Sirius catching it, then the two streaked down the pitch, passing it back and forth until they were at the goals. They stopped, waiting for the girls to catch up with them, then James effortlessly plopped the quaffle into the goal.

"Socks, ladies," James smiled at Sirius as they watched the girls take off their socks and whisper to each other, shooting mischievous glances at the boys.

"We're never going to win like this!" Arabella exclaimed in a whisper. 

"I know…we're no match for two boys who are star quidditch players," said Lily, thinking. "We'll just have to play dirty," Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I see where you are going with this," Arabella said as both of the girls started to giggle. They regained composure and flew over to the boys.

"Since we are at a disadvantage, it is only fair that we get to go first," Arabella said innocently. Arabella took the quaffle and started to fly towards the goal. When Sirius attempted to steal it from her, she immediately went into a tailspin, heading straight for the ground. James and Sirius flew to Arabella as fast as their brooms could take them, Lily following trying to hide the grin on her face. Arabella was now on the ground, holding the quaffle, looking dazed.

"Bella-you alright?" Sirius asked genuinely concerned.

"Mmm…" Arabella mumbled. "I…I…I…I think you should start undressing!" Arabella squeaked out before she erupted into fits of laughter, as she threw the quaffle to Lily who promptly flew to the goal, giggling, and then sticking the ball through the hoop. 

"I think that will be your robe, Sirius," Arabella giggled. Sirius had a look of disbelief on his face.

"I think not! Cheaters! You two are nothing but dirty cheaters!" Sirius exclaimed. James was nodding at his words.

"Oh no no! I think not! We scored, regardless of how. And I believe one score equals one strip." Lily was grinning devilishly. "Now." The boys took off their cloaks, looking almost amused by the girls' antics. They gave each other a knowing look and then got back on their brooms. Lily had the quaffle, and as she was trying to pass it to Arabella, James intercepted it and did a half turn towards his goal. Lily kicked her broom into gear caught up with him.

"You wouldn't believe what I'm going to do with you after we win this match," Lily whispered into James' ear. James' jaw dropped, along with the quaffle. Arabella was under him, ready to receive the quaffle. She caught it easily, turned, and sped for the goal. Sirius was grabbing her so she lobbed the ball as hard as she could towards the goal. The ball bounced on the goal post as it went in.

"Not again!" Sirius exclaimed. Arabella was grinning. Both the boys blushed a little, knowing that their next layer was their Hogwarts sweater. This caused the girls to giggle even more. The boys shed their sweaters (leaving only a button down shirt) and remounted their brooms. This was serious now. They were on a mission. James flew off with the quaffle. The boys put their quidditch skills to work. They passed the quaffle back and forth, easily dodging the girls' efforts, and Sirius threw the ball through the hoop. 

"Robes." 

The girls took off their robes, exchanging giggly looks with each other.Arabella started with the quaffle, dodging Sirius and then passing it to Lily. James was catching up to Lily, and fast too. Lily was laughing already, but when James finally caught up with her and started to tickle her, she was giggling so hard her eyes were watering. "James!" she squealed. "Not fair! Not fair!" She dropped the quaffle, trying to bat James away before she fell off her broom from laughing so much. Sirius and Arabella were both under the couple, and they fought over who would get it. Finally, Sirius got the quaffle away from Arabella, even though she was practically hanging off of him. Sirius ducked under Lily, passing the quaffle in between Lily and Arabella and James, who was behind him. James maneuvered through the girls, and did a flip just to tease them.Lily was attacking him, so James threw the ball as hard as he could at the goal. And it went in. Sirius patted James on the back. After their sweaters, the girls were only in their jumpers. And after that…James blushed at thinking what was after that. He looked over at Sirius, who seemed to be doing the One-more-score-and-I-see-bloomers dance. James grinned

Arabella and Lily exchanged a nod and a smile. James was up with the quaffle, Lily close behind. Lily caught up to him and winked at Arabella before engaging James in a passionate kiss. During this time, Lily easily took the quaffle out of his arms and into her own. She pulled away, one eyebrow raised, with a smile on her face. James didn't realize why until she held up the quaffle, then passed it to Arabella who scored easily.

"Mr. Potter…I believe you are wearing one too many articles of clothing," Lily asked cheekily."You too Mr. Black." Arabella was now standing next to Lily, who was giggling profusely as Arabella cat called to the boys. This stopped almost immediately as the boys took off their shirts. Their eyes widened and they were astonished at these rippling muscles and rock-hard-washboard stomachs.

"Wow" was all either of them could manage to mumble at their shirtless boyfriends. 

"Well, come on now…let's play!" said Sirius sheepishly, blushing. The girls mounted their brooms, a dazed look on their faces. "This should be easy" James muttered to himself. And it was. The boys promptly scored, but not much to their surprise.

Just as the girls landed to take off their jumpers, they heard the groundskeeper, August Milch, coming towards the pitch. All of their faces were etched in fear.Lily seemed to have her head on straight, and performed a Shrinking Charm on their clothes and brooms, so they were miniscule, and transformed herself into a leaf. Arabella quickly changed into a dandelion, and both of the boys transformed themselves into twigs.Milch seemed to sense someone was there, because he looked around very carefully before leaving, looking almost disappointed that he didn't catch anyone. After he left, the group gathered their things quickly (after performing the counter-charm of course).

Later that night, as Sirius and James were putting on their pajamas, they were thinking about the match that had occurred earlier. "Damn-if it wasn't for that bloody git Milch,those two would have only been in their bloomers," Sirius sighed. "I know, I know, but let's not dwell on what could have been," James said, also sighing. 

The boys went to bed with a smile on their faces that night as they thought about how much fun they had had earlier.

As James fell asleep he thought to himself-"Just one more goal…one measily goal." He rolled over, sighed, and fell asleep.

So…now I have changed my mind…this is now it's own story and I am making a separate story for my Harry/Ginny fluff.

Hee hee…I need to stop changing my mind

PS-don't forget to review!


End file.
